


Forcement of family.

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The walking dead The new frontier
Genre: Abuse, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David decided that since his wife is choosing his brother over him he will to. Javier is already in the middle of a love triangle between Jesus and tripp but David starts making sexual advances on his younger brother. Will Javier be able to get over any ptsd that David has caused him? Will David even let Javier go with someone else? Warning incest, rape, just dark stuff. (May or may not continue it depends on how many people actually like it )(Javier x Tripp or Jesus comes later for anyone reading for that)
Relationships: David García/Javier García, Javier García/Jesus, Javier García/Tripp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people actually like this than in the future ill make more chapters. Im currently stuck on who Javi will end up with.

David stared angrily at his family as he pointed to the car "GET IN, DON'T YOU SEE WE CAN'T SAVE RICHMOND. IT CAN'T BE SAVED." 

Javier looked at his older brother as he shook his head "It can. We can all of us. So stop." 

"NO, YOU STOP. YOU TRUSTED ME ENOUGH TO STAND NEXT TO ME ON THE ROOFTOP SO SHUT UP." 

Kate slapped her soon to be ex husband "David stop it! Its enough! I don't love you I'm not getting in the car with you. No one is." 

"KATE, THE CAR IS OUR ONLY WAY. FUCKING GET IN. JAVI GET IN. GABE YOU TO." 

"I'm not okay? I love your brother he dosen't act like a fucking brute." 

David looked over to Javi as he started laughing "Of course. I love Javi, you love javi, we all do. But get this he's my blood so i get first dips. Now, just because you said that Kate I'm taking my family you aren't blood. Javi, gabe get in the car." 

Gabe sighed as he walked into the car and shut the door behind him, he glanced between his father and his uncle as they began fighting with each other. 

"David stop! You can't leave your wife here-"

"She isn't any wife of mine any more. She isn't faithful. Fuck her. But you mean the world. Get in the car javi. Ill force you." 

"You can't I'm not leaving her we love each other." 

David grabbed Javier by his hair as he threw him in front seat of the car and began speeding away leaving Kate to get attacked by the muertos. 

Hei looked angrily at his brother from the passenger seat "STOP THE CAR. DAVID." 

David grabbed Javier by his hair and slammed his head against the glass. 

"DAD, DON'T TOUCH MY UNCLE AGAIN. LEAVE HIM ALONE."

"Shut up son. Its between me and your uncle. So shut up." 

Javier looked at David in shock "are you crazy? What are you thinking?" 

"WHEN WE GET HOME, ME, YOU, AND GABE WILL BE A FAMILY JUST US. JAVI, IT'LL BE YOUR JOB TO PLEASURE ME SEXUALLY AND PHYSICALLY CONSIDERING IM THE BOSS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE. MY MIND IS SNAPPED AND I COULD CARE LESS. WE ARE GOING HOME TO BE A FAMILY."

Javier looked disgusted at his older brother "That's wrong. In so many ways. I can't do that. David I love you but not like that. Fuck, we are brothers we can't do that."

"Like it or not, soon enough you'll be mine. Your going to show me what my ex wife loved so much." 

Gabe felt sick at the conversation that his father was having, he grabbed the walkie talkie out of his pocket and began hoping that Tripp or Jesus would hear it so he began giving details so they could be found. "So dad, once we get home to our address what do you plan to do?" 

"Well son, the first thing on the list is to bed Javi. So you'll most likely have to plug in headphones to drown it out. Javi are listening to me? JAVI" 

"What?" He looked at David with tears falling down his face 

"Why are you crying? Stop it."

"We left kate David. And you are talking about raping me once we get home. I wish I had stayed with Tripp and Jesus and Clementine. I left because i was scared you'd hurt them. And now-" 

David pushed Javier knocking out of one of back teeth in the process "you really think Tripp or Jesus liked you? They probaly did and i was so fucking jealous. Why do you need them? Huh? Oh shut up. Your taking Kate's place and getting put in your place is normal so get used to it. Your no longer my brother, you are my lover, husband, brother. Its the end of the world you think incest matters?" 

"yes. I do. Fuck off David. Don't touch me again. Tripp and Jesus treated me better than you ever did. Gabe get your stuff once the car stops we are running okay? Your father's nuts." 

Gabe looked terrified but he nodded. 

David put his hand on Javier's thigh "Our parents loved you so much but don't worry ill praise you better than they did soon." 

Javier had a terrified expression on his face as David moved his hand more up his thigh "Don't touch me." He grabbed David's hand and moved it. 

David looked pissed as he hit him again "You don't tell me what to do. Do you UNDERSTAND? Javi ANSWER ME."

"I get it okay? So shut up!." 

Gabe froze upon hearing tripp's voice come through the walkie talkie "HES YOUR FUCKING BROTHER. DONT TOUCH HIM. JAVI, WE ARE COMING FOR YOU." Jesus began speaking "David please, if you really do fuck him it'll leave him emotionally damaged and maybe physically. Just please don't hurt Gabe or Javi. Just let us have them its okay we can take care of them." 

David became pissed as he grabbed the walkie talkie "MY BROTHER ISN'T YOUR CONCERN OR HIS. SO FUCK OFF. OH, I GET IT. YOU TWO JUST ONE YOUR BOTTOM BACK DONT YOU? JAVI IS A SLUT SO IT WOULDN'T SUPRISE ME. JAVI, ITS YOUR BOYFRIEND OH MY BAD BOTH OF THEM. SAY HELLO WHY DON'T YOU." 

Javier could feel himself began to sob, he was terrified of his brother. He took the walkie talkie as he began speaking "Jesus? Tripp? Please.-"

"What are you saying please to them for Javi? They can't help you." 

"I wasn't asking for help. I..I please don't stop." 

David slapped him as she snatched the walkie talkie "Anyway, we are almost back home so anyway ill take good care of your toy or was my baby brother more than that to you both?" 

Tripp felt jealousy and angry beyond meaning "Ill fucking end you. Leave him alone. Leave him at the junkyard and ill pick him up. Ill trade you whatever you want." 

"What i want is my brothers virginity. I've wanted it for awhile. I guess the end of the world isn't bad for everyone." 

Jesus could feel his heart breaking as he heard Javi crying and pleading to just stay in the car while gabe screamed at his father to let his uncle go. 

Clementine sighed "No fucking way. We gotta help them. Gabe told me where they live, its about a month travel. Well lets go and May be we can save Javi. He saved me, we owe him." 

Jesus nodded "Your right clem. Maybe when we get him back i can tell him how I feel about him. I admire him He's a good guy through and through." 

Tripp glared at him "Well I've known him first so technically I'd get first date." 

Clementine glared at them both "Stop it. He's not a object. He can think and feel for himself. So stop. He might not even want to date after his brother is done with him. Didn't you hear any of that conversation? He's going to be hurt when we get there." They all agreed with Clementine and began the journey to Javi. 

David grabbed Javier by his hair as he yanked him out of the car. "Gabe come on." 

Gabe opened the door and ran inside. 

Javier looked at David as they entered the house "Let go of my hair please. David." 

David pulled him up the stairs as Javier kicked and screamed the whole way up. 

He felt tears falling down his face as David tied him up to the bed post "STOP IT. GABE HELP PLEASE. GABE!" A BAT I NEED MY BAT GABE." 

David laughed as he connected his lips to his brothers neck as he began leaving a hickey than he began leaving a trail of kisses down his body. 

Javi felt disgusted as he looked at his older brother with wide eyes "your littering my body with your fuck just stop Please. Your my big brother." 

David pulled a knife out of his pocket and began cutting Javi's clothes off. "There, now don't cry dear. Just think of this as our honey moon okay? Its okay. It's a good thing. Y'know little brother you have a nice size seven and half. I have eight. It'll be fine. You'll be so good but were you a WHORE or no?" 

"STOP. please I love you. Big brother i love you and your hurting me. I SAID STOP." 

"Awww, I love you to Javi. Now open your mouth and stop fucking struggling. You'll get rope burn. If you don't open your mouth than I won't use any thing besides your blood. If you want it to hurt less than you better open up." 

"It'll hurt ethire way. My wrist hurt David. I'm scared." 

"Well just open your mouth. Fine, I guess we don't need it." 

Javi closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, he was terrified and he felt helpless. 

"Good boy. See that. Its not that bad." 

"I feel disgusting." 

"Little brother please." He placed his finger in Javier's mouth "Now suck." 

He did what he was told but he felt dread the whole time. 

"I think they are wet enough." He pulled his finger out and began fingering Javi as he smirked "Your really tight." 

Javier opened his eyes as he began hyper ventilating "Stop stop stop stop STOP. Please. I'm scared. DAVID IM SCARED.please don't make me." He began trying to kick but David shoved two more fingers to make sure it hurt his younger brother which it did because he stopped moving and began sobbing. "Ga..gabe..he..help..pl..please." 

David began positioning himself in front of Javier's entrance as he kissed the tears off of his face "Stop it now. It's a good thing babe." He began pushing in and Javier began struggling so David put his hand around his neck "I said stop little brother." 

Javier curled his fist as he sobbed into the pillow "it hurts so bad. Please stop. Your hurting me David. Are you at least almost fully in? It feels like it." 

"I am only one inch in. But I'm shoving the rest in now.-"

"NO DON'T." 

David shoved all eight inches into Javier as he gripped his hips "you feel so much better than Kate ever did. Wow Javi your so such a good little brother. I love you so much good job. Your handling it like a trooper. I'm so proud of you good job. Your so fucking tight i would have done this along time ago if I knew." 

Javier screamed as David began fucking him until he his body rocked with each thrust. He felt full and it hurt alot. His insides hurt from the rough force and rapid pace his brother had. He began speaking through his sobs "I..I.h..ha..hate..y..y..you..b..b..big..br..bro..brother" 

David stopped his thrusting as he grabbed Javier's dick "You hate me? Well than your not allowed to cum. Your hard your body enjoys this. Well guess what you belong to me and to prove it I'm going to coat your insides with my cum. Ill make you beg to cum. Or ill make you cum and keep you fucking overstimulation is the worst. I think ill do that." He began giving Javier a hand job until cum coated his hand. 

Javier looked at the cum on his brothers hand as he felt disgusted with himself but those thoughts quickly vanished due to the new feelings of pain. Over stimulation really did suck. 

David cummed inside Javier and than pulled out and untied him. "You look so cute with your puffy eyes. You look so hurt how does it feel being my new romantic relationship. You used to be jealous of Kate when id choose to hang out with her instead of you but now I'm all yours." 

Javier pulled his knees to his chest as he cried "Go away please. You.." 

David grabbed him and forced him into a spooning position and than feel asleep peacefully next to him Javier. 

Gabe walked in the room quietly as he felt disgusted as he looked at his uncle and father, he whispered to Javier "this is fucked. I heard all of it. I was scared to help you. I was scared if i tried you'd get hurt more. Jesus said to go help you but Tripp said if I did it would back worse. I didnt know what to do. I'm so sorry Javi. They heard it all they were listening and they were mad at David. They said we won't be here much longer in a couple weeks hopefully." 

Javi felt his heart drop "Weeks? No. We need to go now."

"If you move you'll wake dad up. He'll beat you up Javi. I don't want you hurt. I'm so sorry you got raped by dad." 

"Its okay buddy, its not your fault. Just leave the room gabe okay? I don't like you seeing us like this I feel used and disgusting." 

Gabe nodded and walked out of the room quietly.


	2. The mornings light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is finally able to talk to Tripp, Jesus, and clementine again. David is getting more controlling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd update this but i decided that since i haven't updated in awhile i would. May have typos.

David smiled as kissed his little brothers forehead "Goodmoring sunshine. Did you sleep good? I'd hope so Y'know Javi its been a long time since we've slept in the same bed. Remember when you used to crawl in my bed and say Davy I'm scared can I sleep with you. You used to be a pain in the ass but also very cute." 

Javier stared at David "are you joking with me? Come on David, of course i didn't sleep good. What the fuck man. You traumatised me last night, do you even care? It dosen't matter. He pulled his legs close to his chest as he avoided eye contact. 

"Javi stop acting like a fucking baby. It was just sex nothing more. Its not the end of the world and get used to it because it'll happen alot. Traumatised? So I'm the bad guy?" He walked near Javier and grabbed him by his face "Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you. Understand Javi? Answer me." 

"Okay." 

"Good see little brother, it isn't that bad now be good. I'm taking Gabe and we are going to look around the neighbourhood for supplies. Don't even think about trying to contact those assholes, if i found out you did I'm going to hurt you Javi." 

Javi tried to stand up but he almost fell since David caught him "Let me go. You should have let me fall."

"Its nice holding you" he tightened his grip as he locked eyes with Javier "Stop trying to fucking stand. You know your sore still. Don't make me mad at you. I love you Javi."

Javier could feel tears falling down his face "I'm sorry David. I'm not trying to make you mad. Just let Gabe stay here please. I want him to st-"

"You want me to die Javi? Is that it? Without someone watching my back I could die. And you want me to leave Gabe with you? Your safe inside this house, im going outside. Your so selfish Javier." 

"I..i..I never said that." 

"Stop acting like a bitch, your making me mad. Stop crying wipe your face. Ill drop you. You can be so ugly when you cry like that. When i get back I expect you to cleaned up do you understand? I don't want to see any tears and I don't want you acting scared." He threw him on the bed and than slammed the door. 

Javier hugged himself as he heard the door slam. He placed his hand on his head 'Has it been an hour? Two hours? Is gabe okay? I have to find the walkie talkie maybe I can reach clem, jesus, or Tripp. Its going to hurt to walk but ill manage.' He grabbed the bed post and began standing up. He opened the door and limped downstairs into Gabe's room. Javier sighed 'i don't know where it is. Fuck- maybe in his closet under the clothes. Bingo." 

"Jesus? Clem? Tripp? Hello? Please answer me." 

"Javi, its so good to hear from you. Are you hurt any more than you were? Its okay man once we get you ill bring you and Gabe back to my people."

"Jesus, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. How much longer? Please hurry. I'm scared of David. He did something terrible."

"I know, I could hear. I'm so sorry it happened. It'll be okay, we are on the way." 

"Is that Javi? Let me talk to him Jesus hand it over. Javi how bad did that fucker hurt you? Ill kill him." 

"Tripp? I missed you so much. I just want to be away from him. How much longer? Jesus wouldn't tell me. I need to know. Tripp please." 

"About a month but we are traveling fast. I'm coming when I get there, we can go somewhere just me, you, and Gabe. Ill take care of you two. Count on it." 

"A month? Tripp I can't wait that long." 

Clementine sighed upon hearing the conversation "Your strong Javi, you can wait it out. Just don't give up." 

"Clem, I don't know. Even with everything going on you three are giving me hope again."

Javier stopped talking upon hearing the front door open, he put the walkie talkie back and began limping upstairs as quiet as he could be. 

"Honey, I'm home." 

Gabe looked grossed out as he looked at David "Dad, he's your brother. Not your honey."

"You don't have a right to judge me Gabe. Ill call him whatever i like. You'd best get used to it." 

Gabe looked down as he walked into the kitchen to put the 4 cans of beans they found away. 

David walked upstairs and smiled to himself "God your beautiful. Javi, I know you fake sleeping." 

Javi stayed still and kept his eyes shut. 

David got in bed with him and began spooning him as he ran his hand over Javi's body. "Your adorable. Your all mine. I hope you behaved yourself while i was gone. I know your awake so you better answer me." 

"David I don't like being this close."

"OH, YOU DONT LIKE BEING CLOSE? IM SORRY PRINCE JAVI. EVERYONE HAS TO DO WHAT YOU SAY? NOT ANYMORE. IM GOING TO BE AS CLOSE AS I WANT TO YOU. THAT EVEN MEANS SEX SO GET USED TO IT. DON'T COVER YOUR EARS. STOP CRYING FINE. YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF." he began molesting him "STAY FUCKING STILL."

Javier covered his mouth so he wouldn't make David any more angry at him 'please stop. Please make it stop. I don't like this. Please make a month pass fast.' 

David kissed the back of Javier's neck after his forced him to cum "See you like it? Your cum is proof enough. Why are you shaking Javi? Your still scared? Fucking pathetic." 

"David...I..don't understand why your doing this? I..I'm...scare-" 

David slapped him so hard it would bruise "DON'T even say your scared. Get over it. You need to know your place. You better fucking learn. I hate messing up that pretty face luckily its just a bruise." He kissed him roughly than smiled "You belong to me Javi. No one else." 

Javier didn't say anything he just nodded as he hugged himself. 

David walked out of the room and down stairs "Gabe why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dont talk to him like that. He isn't yours. HES YOUR BROTHER DAD! STOP HURTING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S BETTER OFF WITH TRIPP OR JESUS. JAVI IS SCARED, I WOULD BE TO. YOUR A BRUTE." Gabe backed away once he realized how angry David looked. 

"COME HERE GABE. YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON. he pulled off his belt and began whipping him as Gabe tried to cover his face. 

"DAD STOP! JAVI HELP." 

Javi ran downstairs "David please stop. David." 

"GO BACK UPSTAIRS JAVI. THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." 

"Please leave Gabe alone. He is just a kid man. Please." He walked over to David and hugged him as he locked eyes with him "Lets just go back to bed please." 

David dropped the belt as he hugged him back "I like the sound of that." He picked Javi up and walked back up stairs with him. 

Gabe ran upstairs and began using the walkie talkie "Hurry up! Clementine please Dad has lost his mind. He thinks Javi is his husband/wife. He thinks I'm supposed to like it. Its so wrong." 

"it is wrong. We are on our way. Hang in there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier tries running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I hope it was worthwhile 😀.

Javier looked at his sleeping brother as he sighed quietly. ‘I can't stay here Nethire can Gabe. I could just leave? Maybe? No, what if he wakes up and I'm trying to leave. Come on Javier, think. Great, talking to myself again. I have to try.’ He stood up from the bed slowly and quietly as he began tip toeing out of the room, he shut the door quietly behind him. 

“Gabe, gabe. Get up, it's time to go. We can't stay here anymore. I can't.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He began shaking his nephew slightly to wake him up. “we gotta go.”

Gabe rubbed his eyes as he yawned “Javi? Is Clementine here? Are we leaving?”

“They aren't but we can't stay, we have to meet them along the way. Come on, get your stuff. I'll get my baseball bat on the way out.” His mind raced as fear was starting to fill his mind ‘What if David wakes up when we are trying to leave? What will he do? He'll be so angry at me. God, why. I have to do this for Gabe and myself.’ 

Gabe walked downstairs with his backpack, he made sure to pack the beans they had found and some extra clothes. He put the walkie talkie in his pocket as they walked into the moonlit street as a cold breeze left goose bumps on their skin. 

Gabe looked up at his uncle “Javi, your limp is pretty bad. Are you okay? Can you even walk as much as we need to?”

“I'm fine Gabe, my limp is fine. We just have to make some distance between us and the nightmare of a house. I want to forget everything that happened there. Do you think it's possible to forget?”

“No..”

“I understand, your Probably right Gabe.” They continued walking the street for what felt like hours. Nethire one said a thing, just silence filled the air between them. 

David woke up hours later, he yawned as he looked over to where Javier was supposed to be. “Babe? Are you in the bathroom? That's not fucking nice to not answer when I'm talking to you. Javier, baby, i don't want to fight today let's just have sex today okay?” He opened the bathroom door and anger filled him “YOU BETTER COME HERE. GABE?” David stormed into Gabes room as he groaned “FUCKING ungreatful little bitches. My son and my husband/wife. I'll find them, I'll make them pay. “

David stormed outside as he grabbed his extra gas tank from the shed, he smirked as he filled his truck up ‘little whore thought my truck was empty. Javi, you've never been the smartest have you. When I find you, you're seriously going to get it. With that limp I know you didn't get far. Gabe doesn't walk fast so he'll slow you down.’ He started his car and began speeding down the road.

Gabe froze upon hearing the sound of a truck engine “Javi, i think we better hide. I think its dad.”

“What?!? No, it wouldn't be. His truck is out of gas. Gabe, come on let's go into this house. It should be okay to hide. It looks empty.” He grabbed Gabes hand and dragged him inside the house. 

Gabe locked the door behind them and ran upstairs to hide. 

“Good thinking Gabe. I'm going to hide too. This place is empty thank god.”

David slowed his car down as he smirked ‘Well well well, the dead don't slam doors shut. No, these people were in a hurry.’ He got out of his truck and kicked down the door “Baby, I'm home. Come to daddy, it's okay. I'll be nicer, I changed. Javi I'm so sorry baby. Come on out.” He walked upstairs as he kicked down another door “Gabe? Come on, I'm not waiting all day. I'll kick as many doors down if I have to. JAVIER stop playing games.” 

Javier’s breath hitched when he heard the walkie talkie go off ‘Gabe's pocket. Oh no.’ He covered his mouth as he anxiously awaited what was bound to happen next.

Clementine came through the other side of the walkie talkie “Hey Javi, Gabe, I'm just checking in. I know it's rough but we haven't given up on you. Ethire of you. It's about maybe a couple weeks now.”

Gabe tried turning the walkie talkie down but it fell out of his pocket instead. He could see David's shoes standing in front of the bed that he was hiding under. 

David smiled as he grabbed Gabe by his feet and drug him out from under the bed “Hi son, it's nice to see you. Where is your other dad? He needs to come home with us so he can do the wifely jobs around the house.”

“He isn't yours. Stop talking like he is. ALL YOU EVER FUCKING DID WAS HURT HIM. YOU RAPED HIM. DON'T YOU FEEL BAD?” 

David punched Gabe so hard that he fell backwards “LISTEN GABE, THAT WHORE ENJOYED IT. HE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF ME BEING INSIDE HIM. HE MISSED THE ATTENTION THAT PRINCE JAVI GOT SO MUCH OF.” 

Gabe looked up at David but said nothing. 

“You think I'm a bad father? Is that it? You little brat. Who do you think you're staring at? I'll teach you some manners.”

Javier ran in the room as he looked down, he shook with fear “D..David. I..I..a..am..s-sorry..ab..about..lea..leaving.” 

David smirked as he grabbed Javi and pinned him to the bed “don't worry, I'm going to hurt you so bad that you'll piss yourself at the site of me. I'll make you so scared of other men that Tripp or Jesus won't even be able to get near you. I'm going to make you so scared.” He began whispering in Javier's ear “I'm going to make you bleed, I'm going to cum inside you like a man trying to get a infertile woman pregnant. You'll be able to feel my cum inside you every day because i'll make sure to plug you up so you won't leak and every day i'll add more cum till it hurts.”

Javier was shaking really bad as a sob escaped from his mouth “I won't leave again just don't do that Please.” He was scared to the point that he just might pee himself. 

David laughed as he began biting his neck roughly “watching you squirm beneath me is so hot. What? You don't want to be filled till it hurts? Well, too bad. Gabe leave the room.”

Gabe hurried down stairs and covered his ears.

David began raping Javier roughly as he began leaving new hickeys all the way down. David made sure to fill his up with cum and plug him up so he wouldn't leak. 

Javier was shaking after David finished “It hurts David.” 

“WHO CARES IF IT HURTS. I BET IT FEELS WEIRD HAVING CUM TRAPPED IN YOUR BODY AS YOUR BLOOD COATS YOUR THIGHS. I think you look attractive like that.” He picked him up as he brought him to the car as Gabe followed behind with his head down. 

David drove home as he grabbed Javier's thigh “I think i what to do it again.”

Javier was terrified as tears fell down his face again. He didn't know why but he pissed himself when David moved his hand on his dick. “I'm sorry David, i didn't mean to do that on your hand I-”

He stopped talking when he saw David laughing “Your already that scared of me. That's hilarious you poor baby. Things are going to get worse from here.”


End file.
